The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex
by Angel Of Light Seven
Summary: I had a friend once. Her name was Alex Score. She first went missing, but then we found blood. She died. But she isn't gone, her spirit is still here. Hope you enjoy. rated k plus for death.
1. Four Years Before: Daredevil

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I think all good stories start off with a dream. Alex started off as a daydream. She's been a character in my mind for (counts on fingers) 11 monthes.**

**Four Years Before: Daredevil**

It was just late afternoon over Amity Park. The town was quiet. Everyone had gone home from work and started to settle down for the night. Curtains closed, dinner served.

A group of four ten year olds were walking home for the night, after being allowed to see a movie for the first time by themselves. This was the year that most ten year olds were allowed to walk home and see movies.

"That movie was hilarious!" a girl with blonde hair, Alex Score, giggled. She cut in front of her friends, turned to face them, and carried on walking backwards. "When the guy was wearing the dress! Hilarious."

"My favourite part was the popcorn," an African-American boy said.

"Ah jeez, Tucker! The _popcorn _was your favourite part?" the other girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Sam's got a point, Tucker. Danny, what was yours?" Alex questioned the black-haired boy.

"Probably when the guy was shipped into outer space. Imagine!" Danny wandered off into a daydream featuring outer-space.

They turned the corner, the low sun sending long shadows over the ground.

"We have a few minutes till we get home. Daredevil Contest!" Alex grinned, her blue eyes bright with excitement. They hardly ever played Daredevil, ever since Sam had broken her arm when she had fallen out of a tree a few months ago. Sam shivered at the memory.

"Ok, Alex! I dare you to do five cartwheels down the street!" Tucker exclaimed. Alex grinned, turned around and cart wheeled down the street. She waited at the end of the street, a broad grin stretching across her face.

"Okay, my turn! Danny, I dare..."

"Alex, isn't this your house?" Sam asked, obviously afraid that someone was going to break an arm again. Alex didn't blame her. She was the Daredevil Queen at school, and known to think up very reckless dares, and to take part in even more dangerous ones. Alex had once climbed the school roof, pushed a teacher in the school pool and drank milk through straws up her nose. But she had a nice personality. But Danny always said that the funniest time was when she had accidently replied to their dragon of a Math teacher with sarcasm spread over the top, and only realised what she'd said afterwards. It was pretty funny to watch. Mrs Hatchet had practically erupted with the force of an exploding volcano, which made Alex forgot that she was in trouble and pointed it out. She'd gotten detention for a week.

Alex started and stared up at the door.

"Aw, nuts," she whined, "I was just thinking up the best dare yet! Oh well," she sighed and trudged up the stairs.

Halfway through the front door, however, she turned and waved to her friends. They waved back and she disappeared through the open door.

Alex slowly shut the door behind her, and turned to face the hall. Her younger sister, Karen, sneered out of the living room door.

"Boy, you are in so much trouble," she sneered, an evil look in her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes. Karen liked to wind people up.

"ALEX SCORE! I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" Her mother's voice ripped through the house. Alex winced. Oh, boy, what _had _she done this time?

Marianne Score was purple in the face.

"How dare you...how dare you steal _my _makeup!" she fumed. Alex frowned. She didn't wear make-up; she was too much of a tomboy for that. Then she knew. Alex threw a withering glare at Karen. Alex knew exactly who had taken the make-up, but Marianne wouldn't believe her, that was known.

"It wasn't me!" she protested.

"DO NOT LIE IN MY HOUSE, ALEXANDRA CAMRYN SCORE! YOU STOLE THE MAKE-UP AND WRECKED IT, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Alex winced. Marianne was on the rampage.

"But it wasn't me! Can't you see that Karen is wearing make-up right now?!"

"DON'T TRY TO BLAME THIS ON KAREN! SHE'S A SWEET LITTLE GIRL THAT WOULDN'T HURT A FLY! GO TO YOUR ROOM SO I CAN DECIDE ON YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Marianne hollered. Alex turned and stomped up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was the solar system painted on the roof. She remembered that day well, last year in third grade...

"_Okay, so maybe let's put Neptune over there...whatcha think" Alex turned to Sam. _

"_Maybe over there," she pointed, "Hey, look at Danny!" Alex and Tucker spun around. Danny was busy painting a man on the moon. He noticed them staring._

"_It's the first man on the moon. You know, "One step for man, one giant leap for mankind"? That's him. Tucker grinned. Sam smiled and put a dab of purple paint onto Tuck's nose._

"_Hey!" he squealed._

Alex smiled sadly. That day seemed so long ago. She missed the days when her mom wasn't all hyped up and crazy. Alex didn't know what had set her off, but something had set it off. It was so unfair! Karen and her older brother, Anthony never got yelled at, even though they caused all the trouble, but oh no, it was always Alex's fault. She buried her head in her pillow, not wanting to see and feel the tears that came. Marianne had made her life a misery in the past year. Alex couldn't bear it.

Suddenly she sat up. Alex had family in another country. In fact, all her family lived in the other country. Her grandparents, Aunt Sara, her cousins Mathew and Jeremy... even her friends from before she moved when she was four. They all lived in Canada.

She jumped off of the bed, grabbed her rucksack and scoured the room. She darted around the room, searching for things. She grabbed her mobile and other necessities. Torch, penknife, face towel. She grabbed her water bottle from school and crept into the bathroom to fill it up. Last of all, she emptied her piggy bank. Alex had been saving since she could remember and had quite a lot of cash. She stowed this all into her rucksack. Alex pulled off her cheap tennis shoes, rooted around in her wardrobe until she found her tough trainers and pulled these on. She also pulled on her fleecy jacket.

Satisfied that she was done, she opened the window. It faced into the alley. Alex slowly climbed out, clinging to the drain pipe. Slowly, one step at a time, she clambered down the drain pipe. One story down, one to go. She was trusting her daredevil instinct to guide her.

Alex was four metres above the ground when the drain pipe suddenly slipped from her fingers. She fell, twisting through the air, and landed with a dull thud on the cement. The last thing she remembered seeing was the beautiful twilight night.

Then the darkness closed over.

**Finally, my own character! Please, if you like this story, please review it. **


	2. Four Years Before: Missing

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Four Years Before: Missing**

"Where is Alex?" Sam demanded. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Danny shrugged.

"Maybe she slept in" he offered.

"But Alex _never _sleeps in! She's always up before everyone else!" Tucker said.

The trio were sitting at a bench at the park that was just around the corner from Tucker's house. They had arranged to meet there at nine am. It was now 9:45 and Alex still hadn't arrived. Fifteen minutes went past and Danny's impatience finally got the better of him.

"I'm going to her house," he announced, "You guys stay here in case she comes,"

With that, he turned and walked in the direction of Alex's house.

***

Danny walked up the stairs that led to the Score front door. He hesitated, and knocked. A few seconds passed and Mrs Score opened the door.

"What?" she demanded rudely.

"Um, is Alex in?" Danny asked timidly, taken by Marianne's rude tone.

"No, she isn't in. I haven't seen her since I sent her to her room last. She wasn't in her room this morning. Why?"

"Haven't you looked for her?"

Marianne sneered.

"I don't care where she gone. For all I care, she can damn well stay where she is. It'll take that damn insolent little brat off my back. Now go home an' mind your own beeswax,"

With that, she turned and slammed the door in his face.

"What a charming woman," Danny muttered under his breath. He turned and started to walk back to the park, deep in thought.

***

"Did she sleep in?" Sam wanted to know when Danny got back.

"No..."

"Is she on her way then?" Tucker questioned. Danny shook his head.

"Actually, Mrs Score doesn't know where she is. Apparently she hasn't seen her since last night. Wasn't in her room this morning...I dunno," he shrugged. It was strange to him. Alex was so _responsible, _it was completely unlike her to go somewhere and not tell anybody. Danny was baffled. Why? He kept thinking over and over in his head.

_Maybe she just went on an errand for something. Something last minute. Yeah, that's probably the logical answer. If she isn't around tomorrow, then we'll start worrying..._

"Maybe she just went on an errand. She'll be at school tomorrow. Let's go to my house," he said.

They trooped off in the direction of FentonWorks.

***

Danny woke up the next morning with his head full of questions to ask Alex when he saw her at school.

Where were you? Was definitely one of them.

He pulled his clothes on and headed down to breakfast. A big bowl of Pink Pops were usually good.

***

Mrs Hatchet was moving in between the desks and breathing down the necks of terrified students while they did the Math test. Danny glanced up, puzzled. He stared at the empty seat in front of him, Alex's seat. She must be absent. What was going on?

The day seemed to drag on forever.

***

Danny rushed through his front door, eager to use his mobile to call Alex. He caught sight of his mother on the telephone.

"No, I haven't seen her at all. Since the night before last? That's terrible! I'll ask Danny...oh! Yes, I'll tell him. Goodbye," Maddie Fenton put the phone down.

"Danny?" she called. Danny poked his head around the door. Maddie beckoned to him. He walked to his mother, a feeling of dread curling in his gut.

"Danny, this may come as a shock. I'm really sorry, but your friend, Alex. She...well, she's gone missing. I'm sorry Danny," she gave him a hug, then let go.

Danny felt as though the ground was tilting towards the sky. He groped around until he found the sofa, and sank down. He buried his face in his hands, in too much shock to cry.

Alex.

Danny didn't notice anything happening around him for the next few hours. Time was just a blur. His dad, Jack Fenton and his twelve-year old sister, Jazz, both came over to say how sorry they were.

It might have been two hours or two days when Danny finally moved. He didn't know.

"Gonna phone Sam and Tuck," he muttered inaudibly. He grabbed the phone, holding it tightly as if were going to disappear. He dialled the number.

"Hi, Sam speaking. Who is it?" Sam answered cheerful. She must obviously not have heard the news.

"Sam, its Danny. Alex's mom just phoned my mom. Alex is missing," he managed to choke out. Sam gasped.

"I gotta tell Tucker," Danny muttered, and put the phone down. He dialled Tuckers number.

"Hello, Mr Foley speaking. How may I help you?" Tuckers dad answered.

"Please may I speak to Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Sure, hold on. TUCKER!" Mr Foley hollered.

"Hi!" Tucker answered.

"Tucker, its Danny. Listen..."

"What's the matter, Danny? You sound upset,"

Danny choked out, "Alex's mom just called. Alex has gone missing. I gotta go," he put down the phone before he had to talk to anyone else.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered and stomped up the stairs. He through his door open and fell onto his bed. Tears slid slowly down his face.

Why Alex?! He thought. He hugged his knees to his chest.

Danny drifted in and out of consciousness, not knowing if the dreams were real. Vivid dreams. Alex being drowned by red flames, Alex being thrown off a cliff. And all the time he was watching, not being able to do anything. Not being able to save Alex. He couldn't face school tomorrow. Not a chance. He clearly remembered the day that they had met in kindergarten, six years ago.

"_I bet that I can climb the highest" Alex said to the crowd. "Anyone want to prove me wrong?"_

"_He does!" Tucker Foley pointed to the kindergartener. Danny Fenton. _

"_You're up." She grinned. He walked to the base of the tree and stared up at the canopy for a few seconds. Then he slowly began to climb. Alex had made a marker about three metres up. A white sock tied around a branch. That was the highest anyone had been. But to her amazement, this boy was higher than that already._ _He began to climb down, but close to the ground, he lost his footing and fell. The teacher on duty said that he would have been very hurt if Alex Score hadn't caught him. They had been friends since that day._

Danny broke into fresh tears at that memory.

Alex.


	3. Four Years Before: An Empty Coffin

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Okay, this is the chapter that most is revealed. The 4 years before chapters are shorter that the Now chapters. Please review**

**4 Years Before: An Empty Coffin**

Two days. Two days had gone by, and there was no sign of Alex. Danny trudged home, not noticing anything. A building tall monster could've jumped in his path, and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't notice where he was walking, and nor did he care.

A bird squawked, and Danny looked up, startled. The crow stared at him, as if saying _Go home! _Danny ignored it. Then he noticed the street he was standing in. Alley would've been a better word for it. It was the alley behind Alex's house. Her bedroom window looked out over it. She often climbed out of the window, to avoid her little sister.

Danny was about to walk away, unable to be by Alex's house, when something caught his eye. Something in the alley wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger in. He ventured forward.

The drain next to Alex's window was broken. That was strange, her mother never had anything broken, not even a drainpipe. Danny drew his finger down the drain pipe, feeling all the dents. His eye caught something on the ground.

"No!" he whispered to himself. He turned and bolted around the house. He jumped up the steps to Alex's front door, two at a time. Danny pounded on the front door. Eight year-old Karen opened it.

"Karen, please can I speak to Mrs Score urgently?!" Danny said urgently. Karen rolled her eyes and hollered over her shoulder,

"MOM! Someone for you!"

Marianne appeared at the doorway.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"Quick, I found something around the back that I think you should see. Please come!" he rushed, turned and started to run back to the alley. Marianne followed, Karen at her heel.

Danny skidded to a halt by the drain pipe. Mrs Score caught up with him. Danny lifted a bush that was hanging over the pavement. There was something dark, but unmistakeable.

Blood.

Marianne gasped.

"She must've been climbing down the drain pipe. But she's too heavy. Did she fall Mummy?" Karen asked timidly.

"Maybe-I don't know..." Marianne said awkwardly.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I'll just go home now,"

He turned and ran.

***

"There was a lot of blood, I'm telling you guys, there's no way she's still alive after all that blood," Danny had been retelling his story to Sam and Tucker after telling it to the police, to his parents and everyone else.

"But we might be wrong, and Alex might not be dead. It might not have been her blood. She might have gone somewhere..." Tucker refused to absorb the fact that Alex was dead.

Danny frowned. As much as he wanted Alex to be alive, the facts were staring him in the face.

"They did an analysis. It was Alex's blood. And if you've lost that much blood, you're a goner. She's gone Tucker," he said, upset. There was going to be a funeral in a days' time. Danny didn't know whether to go or to skip it altogether.

I'll go, he decided. One last favour to Alex.

***

Danny sat in a chair at the funeral, staring at the coffin. A coffin that held nothing. He glared up at the vicar, who was talking about Alex.

"A bright, clever, sweet-tempered child, never picked unnecessary fights..." Danny shut the voice out. Sweet-tempered? Alex had the temper of a little wild cat. Never picked unnecessary fights? Yeah, right. That was her most common trait. Beating up any boys, mostly Dash Baxter, that got on her bad side, having cat-fights with the girls. Danny mentally scoffed at the thought of what Alex would've done if she were watching.

_Sweet-tempered? Me? You're joking, Mr Vicar, sir. Ask any teachers. Want a witness? Sure, sure, pick a girl, pick a boy from school, they'll tell you. I'm a little wild cat. Don't forget that, people..._

Danny buried his face in his hands, wishing for the funeral to end, end soon.


	4. Four Years Before: Gone

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Sorry this is short, but hey, nobody's perfect!**

**Four Years Before: Gone**

Danny was sitting on his bed. The funeral had finished two hours ago, a little too late for his liking. He stared at the ceiling. The vicar had said that Alex would go to heaven, but when they had been nine, Danny had once asked,

_Alex, do you believe in heaven?_

_Alex thought for a moment._

"_No, not heaven. I think that when you die, you go to the place where you were always happiest in your life, but in a parallel universe. Why?_

_I was just wondering._

Danny jumped off the bed. He had to see a picture of her, to prove that she had lived, to prove that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

He rooted through the bottom of his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for.

A square book with a picture of an astronaut on the front.

A photo album.

Danny flicked the album open and started searching for the pictures that he had put in of his friends. He found the photograph that he was looking for.

No.

It was of second grade, when they had become friends with Sam. Sam was in the picture, Tucker and Danny. Alex had been in the middle, but she was no longer there. Someone had cut her out neatly. Scared, Danny flipped through the rest of the album. Exactly the same thing had happened to Alex in the other pictures. Only one picture was missing though. It was the most recent and right at the back. Jazz had taken it of the four of them in the park. It was gone.

Something really weird is going on, Danny thought.

**Everything will be explained in the coming chapters.**


	5. Now: That Day

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Okay, so now Danny, Sam and Tucker are 14. Alex is just a slowly fading memory now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I do own Alex Score, her mom and little sister, however**

**Now: That Day**

Time had passed for Danny, Sam and Tucker. They were in high school now. Danny had gotten ghost-powers, and they'd been on all sorts of action-packed adventures. Just over a month ago, in fact, Danny had save his twelve-year old cousin, Danielle from being melted down by his arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, to see why she was the longest-lasting clone*. He had stabilized her, with help from his dad.

Sam and Tucker were worried. Danny had been in a strange mood all day. They didn't know why. It was beginning to get on their nerves now.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked for about the fiftieth time that day. But just as he'd answered all the previous times, he said,

"I dunno"

Tucker had been thinking hard. He knew that something happened on this day, but he couldn't think what.

Just then, the Box Ghost flew past the lockers. Danny sighed, and blue mist came out of his mouth.

"I'll be right back,"

He charged around the corner, into the boy's bathroom.

"I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed. Two pale blue rings of light appeared around his middle, each moving towards his head and his feet. When they disappeared, a white-haired, green-eyed boy stood there. Danny Phantom jumped up and phased through the wall.

Danny surprised the Box Ghost by flying around the corner, and before he could fight, sucked him into an invention of his parents called the FentonThermos.

After quickly checking that no-one was about, he landed next to Sam and Tucker and changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Jeez, he doesn't give up, does he?" Tucker asked, trying to lighten Danny's mood. It didn't work. Danny once again sunk back into his strange mood. Sam sighed.

"Danny, this is getting ridiculous! You can't be in a strange mood over something and you don't even know what it is! Get a grip!"

Danny looked at Sam, surprised by her outburst. The expression on her face was hilarious.

"You know that when you do that, Sam, you look like when Tucker was eating the Blood Blossoms"

Tucker groaned.

"Gotta go! Bathroom!" he said quickly, racing towards the bathroom. Danny shook his head. Tucker still hadn't recovered from eating all those Blood Blossoms. Danny had a feeling that that would've happened with any vegetable, after fourteen years straight of eating nothing but meat.

"What's the date?" Danny asked Sam suddenly.

"Um, the fourth, I think. Why?"

"No. No reason," Danny shrugged the question off. Tucker came out of the bathroom, looking pleased that he made it in time.

The trio walked out of the door, and started to walk home.

After walking a while, Danny noticed something. They were walking past Alex's old home. He stopped. The windows were boarded up now. Nobody had lived in it for four years. Ever since Alex had died.

Danny shook the thought off. If he could ignore it for four years, he could damn well ignore it now. He ran to catch up with Sam and Tucker. Danny dawdled as he approached them. Tucker seemed to be explaining something to Sam.

"-but I really think that's why he's in a strange mood. He was looking at her old house. And she died exactly four years ago-"Tucker broke off, seeing Danny approach.

"I think I know why I'm in a strange mood," Danny said, "Alex died exactly four years ago."

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. This was the first time Danny had ever mentioned her since they were ten. This was a surprise.

"I just wished I knew what had happened to the pictures!" he said angrily.

"What pictures?" Sam asked.

"After the funeral, I was looking through my photo album. All the pictures of Alex had gone," Danny exclaimed.

Tucker looked at him. "Yeah, same thing happened to me," he said. They looked at Sam.

"Um, I never looked," she admitted.

Danny thought. That was strange. Who would have gotten it in their mind to steal pictures of a girl? And how did they know where to find the photos? The mystery was driving Danny nuts.

"Danny?"

Danny turned, sure as hell that he'd heard something that he'd never thought he'd hear again.

Sam and Tucker looked at him.

"Yes, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Who said my name?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at him.

"Uh, Danny, you feeling okay? 'Cos neither of us said your name," Tucker said.

Danny rubbed his forehead. Maybe thinking about Alex was a bad idea. The worst part was, he couldn't imagine her face. He knew she had blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. The cheeky smile that had gotten her out of loads of trouble. God, how hard was it to picture Alex's face!?

"I'm off" he said when he walked past his house. He walked through the front door and up the stairs. Danny flopped onto his bed as he had done four years ago after hearing the bad news. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His bag with homework in lay forgotten next to his bed. An English assignment and a Math worksheet. He ignored it.


	6. Now: Flashbacks

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Now: Flashbacks**

Danny stared at the ceiling. It was as though the flood gates had opened, and all the memories of Alex came flooding back. Dammit, how hard was it to ignore it. He put his hands over his ears.

Stupid, he thought to himself. Sighing, he gave in. Memories all came flooding back.

"_C'mon, I dare you!"_

_Seven year old Alex stood at the base of a tree, her blonde hair scraped back into a pony, her hands on her hips. _

"_I dare you to climb this tree!" she repeated impatiently. Danny sighed. Tucker groaned. Sam just looked mildly interested, craning her neck to see the top of the tree._

"_Tucker, you gonna answer me, or do I have to shove you into the tree?" Alex groaned again, then rolled up his sleeves, walked to the base of the tree and started to climb. He slid back down to the ground. Alex tutted and pulled him to his feet._

Danny smiled at the memory. She used to be really impatient, especially when playing Daredevil.

_No, I don't believe in heaven. I think that you go wherever you were happiest in life, or where you would be happiest. But in a parallel universe..._

Danny hoped that wherever she was, she was happy.


	7. Now: The New Girl

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or an of the characters, besides Camryn Storm**

**Now: The New Girl**

"Would you like to explain why you didn't do the homework that was set last night, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer eyed Danny, who cringed. He had been so caught up with flashbacks of Alex that he had completely forgotten about homework.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lancer. I forgot,"

Lancer threw a glare at him. "Let's just hope that it doesn't happen again," he said in a don't-mess-with-me tone.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lancer sighed and went to open it. In the doorway stood a girl.

"Are you the new girl?" Lancer questioned. The girl nodded. He waved her in. She stood at the front of the classroom, taking everything in. Lancer turned to the class.

"Class, this is-"Lancer looked quizzically at the girl.

"Camryn Storm," she finished for him.

"Yes, that's the one. Where should we put you?" he asked himself. There was only one spare seat, two seats before the back of the classroom. He jerked his finger at the desk. Camryn went and sat down.

"All right class, back to work..."

***

Camryn stood with her tray in her hands, surveying the crowded cafeteria, looking for an opening to sit. She spotted an empty table and set her tray down there. She pulled out a book, and promptly buried her head in it, eating her sandwich at the same time.

Danny saw Paulina head towards Camryn's table long before Camryn did.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl," Paulina sneered. Camryn looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked. Paulina looked shaken.

"What do you want?" Camryn asked.

"I was just about to say, but that is just an amazing pair of jeans! Second-hand sale?" Paulina asked snidely. Camryn narrowed her eyes.

"At least _I'm _not dressed up like the dogs breakfast. Why don't you go talk garbage to someone else, okay?"

Paulina stared. Then she recovered herself, and stalked off. Camryn sighed. She had a feeling that she was on another hit-list.

This was going to be a long day.

***

Danny trudged up the stairs to his front door. He was about to open the door, when he felt a slight rumbling. The average person might not have felt it, but being a half-ghost had improved Danny's senses. He threw himself away from the door just in time.

"GHOST! I'LL RIP IT APART, MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" his dad, Jack Fenton, charged out of the door, chasing the Box Ghost. His mother, Maddie Fenton, followed, yelling "No, Jack, we want to dissect and destroy the ghosts. Not rip them apart molecule by molecule!" She ran after him. Danny sighed and went inside. He probably should have helped the Box Ghost, but he was just sick and tires of having to recapture him all the time and stick him back in the Ghost-Zone.

He threw his back pack onto his desk. Danny had no intention whatsoever to do his homework again. He tried to focus on something that had been bothering him. Sure, he could hear Alex's voice, remember all the funny things that she'd done, _but he couldn't picture her face_. It was enough to drive anyone nuts.

***

The crowd stared at the unusual fight. A whole ring had been formed around the two aggressors.

Danny, Sam and Tucker fought through the crowd to see what was going on.

In the middle of the ring, standing exactly two metres apart, Dash Baxter stood facing Camryn Storm. His hands were curled into fists that he held at his side. Camryn had her arms crossed, a bored expression on her face. Dash lunged forward, aiming a hard punch at her chin. She moved slightly to the left, Dash missed his mark and fell over. He picked himself up and lunged again. Camryn, sick of dodging, turned around and slugged him in the gut. Dash fell over and didn't get up. Camryn stepped lightly over him and proceeded to her next class. Danny and his friends looked at each other. Tucker looked faintly interested.

***

"Hi, my name's-"Tucker tried to start flirting with Camryn, but she cut him off

"Tucker Foley, and please, spare me" she stated. Tucker stared. She picked up her books and walked off.

***

"It's like she almost doesn't want to be friends with anyone!" Tucker said, exasperated. Danny rolled his eyes. Sam remained oblivious, tapping her feet in time to the iPod that she was listening to.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked when she saw them looking at her. Tucker mimed waving at her trying to get her attention: waving his hands above his head, anything.

"You know, you look seriously weird when you do that," Sam said.

"Tuck, you're being paranoid," Danny said. "Here, I'll prove it," he walked over to where Camryn was sitting, reading her book. He sat on the bench next to her. She stayed motionless, except for the occasional turning of a page.

"Hi," he said. She nodded.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked. Back at his table, Sam and Tucker waited with bated breath for her to show any reaction at all.

She showed him the cover of the book. _Twilight _is said.

"Is it good?" he asked, hoping to at least get a one-syllable word out of her.

"Mm" Danny mentally sighed.

"What's it about?" he tried again.

"Vampires"

Danny mentally slapped himself on his back. That was the most anyone who wasn't Lancer had gotten out of her.

"Just vampires?"

"Uh-huh,"

Danny got up and walked back to Sam and Tucker. He sat down grinning triumphantly. They stared at him.

"Ya think she'd want to sit at our table. It must be lonely there," Tucker offered. Sam made a face. They looked at her.

"Um, no way!" She said.

"Why not?" Tucker asked. Sam gave them an exasperated look.

"Um, hello! I'm a Goth, she's a skater! There's conflict there, you know!"

Danny looked confused.

"But-how do you know she's a skater?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"When she stands up, check her clothes,"

They watched, waiting to get a good view of what Camryn was wearing. A few minutes before the bell rang, she stood up. Grey cargo pants, a black, short-sleeved t-shirt, and a wrist-warmer. She was also wearing a black digital watch and black and grey casual trainers on her feet. She wore a dog tag around her neck.

"Yeah, okay, so she's skater. Why is there a conflict between the Goths and the skaters?" Danny asked. Sam thought for a bit.

"I don't actually know," she admitted.

***

"Mr Fenton, I thought I said that this wasn't going to happen again. So please, tell me, why didn't you do your homework _again_?" Lancer glared in Danny's direction. Danny quailed underneath the glare.

"I dunno, sir. I had a lot on my mind," he attempted at a good excuse.

"Pray tell me what, Mr Fenton. And this had better be good, or you're in detention for a month," Lancer said between his teeth. Danny decided to say whatever came into his mind first.

"Uh, I was busy...helping my parents in their lab," he said quickly. Two places behind him, Camryn sat up.

"And what were you helping them with in the...lab, Daniel?" Lancer questioned, probably trying to dig up some of the truth.

"Umm, I was helping them...clean the, uh, ghost-portal?" Danny tried. Camryn sat up straighter still.

_No way!_ She thought. She eyed him, interested.

"What is a _ghost-portal_?" Lancer asked.

Danny cringed. Man, couldn't he keep his big fat mouth shut? He was just about to say something smart and winding, when thankfully, the bell rang.

_Damn! _Camryn thought.

**Right! If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask. I'm all open.**


	8. Now: The Siege

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Now: The Siege**

"So, Fentoenail, d'ya wanna know what it's like on the inside of a locker?" Dash Baxter, the school bully had Danny backed into a corner. Danny's locker stood open, as if waiting for Dash to shove him inside.

"Any last words?"

Danny thought frantically. What he really wanted was to say something really sarcastic, but his mind had drawn a blank.

"Look Dash, what is the point of this?" Danny tried to reason. An expression came across Dash's face. He must have been trying to think; it just looked like he was constipated.

"Please?" Danny tried once more.

"Shut it Fenton!" the bully snarled. With a gut-wrenching crash, he shoved Danny into his own locker and slammed the door.

_Great, _Danny thought _this is just like being sucked into the Thermos. Except the Thermos had more space_.

***

Danny had lost track of time when the door of his locker opened. He glanced out, expecting to either see Sam and Tucker or the school janitor. He did a double take when he saw who it really was. Dash, snivelling.

"S-s-sorry, F-f-fenton," he stammered. Danny stared at him. He jumped down, and charged around the corner, in case Dash changed his mind.

***

"I'm telling you, it was freaky guys! I mean, who could have possibly done what to make Dash cry like a baby?"

Danny was telling Sam and Tucker about his strange encounter. So far, he only had Tucker convinced. Sam was still holding out on the fact that Dash was the toughest kid in school.

"It might not have been a kid that gave him a piece of his mind," Sam persisted. "It might have been a teacher!"

"Sam, no teacher is gonna make Dash cry. Not like that anyway. It must've been a student," Danny attempted to make Sam see sense. Sam sighed.

"Danny, think about it. What kid in this school that would want to beat Dash up, name _one _that would have the physical strength to actually take him out," She said.

"Kwan could," Tucker suggested. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tucker, Dash and Kwan are friends. Sort of," she added quickly. She took a bite out of her tofu sandwich. Tucker wrinkled his nose at it. _Gross! _He thought. He gagged mentally. He looked past Sam, to Camryn's table, which, as usual, was empty except for her. He noted that she looked oddly smug.

The doors to the cafeteria opened, and Dash strolled in. He walked past Camryn's table, saw her sitting there, and doubled back out of the cafeteria, a look of pure fear on his face. Tucker smirked and turned back to Danny and Sam.

"I know who did it," he said. They looked at him.

"Dash just walked in, saw Camryn and walked straight back out. You should've seen his face!"

Danny looked at Tucker as though he were mad.

"Uh, Tuck. In case you haven't noticed, she's a five-foot girl and he's about three heads taller than she is. Also, just his neck is about as wide as her altogether. I honestly don't think so,"

_We'll see, _Tucker thought to himself.

***

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll rip your face off!" Dash fumed. Camryn looked back at him, as if saying _Yeah right! Try your best, and I'll rip your limbs off_. Dash lunged. Camryn stepped cleanly around him and he bashed into the lockers. He steadied himself and lunged again. Camryn ducked and Dash's fist hit the lockers. He yelped in pain and clutched his hand.

He didn't notice Camryn slipping in front of him.

He didn't see her steady herself.

He didn't see what she was going to do until she did. Her small fist crashed into the side of his jaw, knocking him back with such force that he was stunned. How could a fist so small be so hard? Lights flickered in front of his eyes. He saw Camryn smirking. In that moment, Dash Baxter knew that something more than his jaw had been bruised. So had his pride. He painfully picked himself up and put his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. Camryn nodded and stalked off to her next lesson. Tucker nudged Danny.

"I told you so!" he whispered. They watched Dash stumble off. Danny looked in Camryn's direction.

Suddenly, something happened that he least expected to see. A cloud of blue mist coming out of his mouth.

"Dangit! I'll be right back," he said to Tucker. He ran around the corner, charged through the door of the boy's bathroom. A bright flash of blue light whitened everything in the bathroom for less than a second.

Danny Phantom turned intangible and flew through the wall at his top speed; 112 miles per hour. Screams were coming from the corridor that Camryn had just beat Dash single-handedly. He sped around the corner, and braked. Hard.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen. There were an army of them. They were identical. They looked like mere dark shadows. Dark red eyes floating at the top. He couldn't see where the fingers were, where _anything_ was! There were no defined lines. They simply faded into the air. They seemed to be forming a circle around something.

Camryn kicked one in the gut, swung her fist around to punch another's face in. She ducked as one made a grab at her. This reminded her of fighting Dash Baxter. One big difference; there she was fighting to teach a bully a lesson; here she was fighting for her life.

Danny was too absorbed in watching Camryn fight to notice two of the shadows sneak up behind him.

"Hey!" he cried. Camryn heard and spun around. A look of panic flitted across her face momentarily.

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she hollered. Danny stared in surprise. That was more than he'd ever heard her say. She lunged for the next set of shadows, but they got her that time. Camryn flew backwards from the force of the punch that one had delivered. Danny expected to see her crash into the wall. What he saw took him completely by surprise.

Instead of hitting the wall, Camryn went straight through it. Danny's eyes widened. Camryn stepped back through the wall. The shadows jumped at her. She threw them off. Another grabbed her from behind. While trying to fight that one, another grabbed her arms. The rest joined in to help. Danny couldn't help Camryn; ten shadow like things holding you is not easy. The worst part was when he tried to use his Ghost Ray to blast them off. Nothing happened. He saw Camryn slump, and then he too blacked out.

**I'm doing a poll. If the end part of the story took you by surprise, review the story and put in "The end took me by surprise". Just for interests sake.**


	9. Now: Vendetta

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**Now: Vendetta**

Danny groggily raised his head. He didn't mind being knocked out. It was just waking up that was the problem. His mouth was dry and tasted foul. He had a killer headache. He surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a cavernous room of some sort. Though it was more of a hall than a room. He tried to move his arms. Nothing happened.

Good Lord, had they done something to make him paralysed? Danny's imagination started to think of wild things.

"Nnnghuh..." the sound came from his right. He turned his head and saw Camryn chained to a wall. That must be why Danny couldn't move his arms. He watched her. She raised her head sleepily. Then she saw where she was.

"Fricking hell!" she said angrily. She turned and saw Danny. She stared at him. He looked down. _Nuts! I must've changed back when I got knocked out!_

"So, why are you here?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He shrugged.

"You?" he asked. She glared at him, as if to say _No duh!_

"No duh," she said. "You honestly think those Dark Shadows were just gonna let me walk out of there? Please,"

"Dark Shadows?"

She shot him an exasperated look.

"Yes, Dark Shadows. What's it to you?"

"No reason," Danny said quickly. Too quickly, Camryn noticed. She tried a different tack.

"Look, I know the chick that owns this place. Just let me handle her, and we'll get out of here alive? 'Kay?

Danny was confused.

"Hell, no!" he said hotly. "I'm just as capable as you are!" She looked at him, confused. Then, slowly, understanding started to spread across her face.

"Oh!" she said. "Omigosh! Why didn't I see it before! So stupid!" she said to herself. Then Camryn looked back at Danny.

"You're the halfa, aren't you?" she asked. Danny refused to say anything. He wasn't sure about Camryn yet. He didn't know what she was.

"So much chit-chat, so little time," a silky voice said from the shadows. Camryn and Danny twisted around. If looks could kill, the look on Camryn's face would've completely destroyed the owner of the voice.

The person slowly walked out of the shadow. Danny gaped. A girl in her teens stood there. Dark brown hair, bright red eyes. He knew at once that she was a ghost; normal people don't usually float. She wore a dark red t-shirt and black pants. She grinned evilly at Camryn, who glared back.

"Well, well, well, we meet again. Hopefully, today we'll have a fair fight," she said in a silky voice.

"Let me out of these chains and I'll show you a fair fight, Vendetta," Camryn snarled.

"Temper temper," the girl, Vendetta, muttered. Camryn growled. Vendetta turned and looked at Danny.

"Who's your little friend?" she asked.

"As if you don't know," Camryn growled.

Vendetta looked pleased with herself. "Yes, Danny Phantom. You _were _right. I did know!"

Danny gaped. Vendetta turned and started to walk back to the shadows.

"Well, I must say, I am very pleased! I figured that I would have to track down the only two people that protect the ghost zone separately, but then my Dark Shadows delivered them both to me in the same trip! I cannot tell you how happy I am!

"Of, course, I highly doubt that you two have even met before. A made-halfa and a natural, no I doubt it. By the way, Camryn, no Clockwork around to yank you out this time. I _will _get rid of you this time. Who wants to be first?"

Camryn glared at her. Then, very quickly, she twisted and screamed. The chains flew off her, and she rolled to the floor. Getting up, she darted around the corner.

"Gee, thanks for the help Camryn," Danny muttered. Vendetta snarled.

"No matter. I can always hunt her down. One down, one to go,"

Danny felt dreadful as she started towards him, but then a green and black blur crashed into her and pulled Vendetta through the floor.

"Time Out!" a disembodied voice said. Clockwork, the Master of All Time, appeared next to Danny. He put a Time Medallion around Danny's neck. Danny unfroze.

"Huh? Clockwork? What's going on?" He asked. Clockwork chuckled.

"There's only so much that I'm allowed to tell you, Danny," Clockwork said. "But first, let's get these chains off," he pulled a lever that Danny hadn't seen, and the chains disappeared. Danny fell to the floor.

"Thanks Clockwork!" he said.

"I must go, Danny. I'll see you around," Clockwork replied. He winked and disappeared.

Danny heard a muffled boom come from underneath him. He went ghost, black hair to white, ice blue eyes to green, and phased through the floor. That was a nice surprise; it meant he wasn't in the Ghost-Zone.

He was in an underground cave of some sort. There were stalagmites rising to the ceiling, or were they stalactites? Danny wasn't so sure. Water dripped.

He heard another muffled yell and flew around the corner to investigate. Two ghosts were fighting there, a girl wearing green and black clothes . She was fighting a gruesome creature. Its skin was green and scaly, black, leathery wings sprouted from its back. It had long, dirty claws. Danny caught the stench of it in the wind, and immediately his head began to spin.

_At least Pariah Dark didn't smell that bad _he thought. Concentrate Danny! He said to himself.

The horrible creature turned, sensing his presence. To his horror, it bared its teeth, revealing horrible and pointed fangs.

"Two escaped the chains in one day!" it said in a girly voice. Danny stared. It sounded like Vendetta. The creature snarled at him, but was then thrown back into a wall by the girl. She turned and looked at him. She stared a few seconds, then jumped at the monster.

The girl shot a blast of blue plasma blast at the creature. The creature created a glowing red shield to protect itself.

The girl jumped at the monster, but it caught her with it's scaly arm and flung her across the cave. She landed against the wall and didn't stop there. A whole load of rocks came raining down, and there was now a distinct hollow in the rock. The girl sat up and rubbed her head. Danny could see a bruise starting to form.

The creature charged its hands up and flung a red plasma blast the girls way. It hit her, and she slumped.

The creature turned to Danny, bared it's teeth and launched itself at him. Danny dove down, keen to get away. He turned and aimed a punch at its back. His fist connected with its shoulder, and Danny heard it yell. Danny felt pleased with himself, but his joy was short lived. The beast turned and Danny saw the rage and craziness in it's bright red eyes. It started towards him, but something hit it in the gut. The beast flew upwards and Danny saw who had been the culprit.

The girl brushed her black hair. Danny got a good look at what she was wearing; a black and lime green long-sleeved t-shirt, matching pants and fingerless gloves. Oddly, one was black, and the other was green. Then something hard hit him. Falling, he managed to open one eye and saw that the girl had been taken down too.

Darkness closed over.


	10. Now: The Photograph

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**I'm really really really sorry this took so long, but you see, I was grounded. No computer and tv for undecided amount of time. Thats worse than being grounded for a day, a week, a month, because you don't know how long you're grounded for.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own Danny Phantom (sniff). I do own Camryn, Electra, Vendetta, the Dark Shadows and Alex Score.**

**Now: The Photograph**

Danny opened his eyes. He noticed that, once again, he was chained to a wall. He looked to his right and saw the girl hanging next to him. He'd never seen such a miffed expression in his life. It reminded him of a pug that he'd once seen in the local pet shop.

"It was a nice try, scum," Vendetta's silky voice came from Danny's left. He twisted around to see her. He couldn't see Vendetta, but he could as sure as heck see the horrible creature. The smell was hurting his nose. Then something clicked; the voice belonged to Vendetta, but the girl that was chained up next to him had been fighting the monster, even though she had pushed Vendetta through the floor. The monster was Vendetta. He wanted to slap himself. Vendetta grinned as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I told the Dark Shadows that those chains wouldn't have worked on you two. Well, on you at least," Vendetta said to the girl. The girl snarled.

"And now that I've taken precautions, I have some things to do. I'll get the Dark Shadows to get rid of you two. For now, I'll let you wallow,"

"In what?" the girl asked. Vendetta grinned to herself, as if enjoying some private joke, which Danny supposed she was. Vendetta turned and swept out of the room. The girl growled.

"This couldn't get any worse," she said aggressively.

"Well, I suppose it _could_," Danny tried to reason. She glared at him.

A small flap of paper flitted to the floor and landed face down. She grimaced. Then the girl started twisting and turning, jerking in the chains, trying to reach the paper.

"Arrgh!" she screamed quietly when she failed. Danny chose this moment to ask something that had been nagging him at the back of his mind.

"Who are you?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You've been in the Ghost-Zone-how many times? - And you've never heard of Storm? You really need to get out more," Storm said. Danny looked at the wall opposite him, even more questions going through his head.

"Why Storm?" he questioned.

Despite everything, Storm grinned to herself.

"Let's just say, I have the temper of a tornado. That enough?"

Danny got it.

"Why're you so keen to get that piece of paper?" he asked.

"What's this, some dumb questionnaire?" Storm asked, her bad mood suddenly returning. She didn't answer. Maybe if he sprang the question on her, he might get the answer. Maybe.

"Is it a photograph," he asked, thinking of something it might be.

"Yes," she said sourly.

"Of what?" He questioned further.

Storm glared at him.

"Nunya business,"

Danny gave up. A photograph. But of what?

There was a loud clanking noise and a small shriek. Danny twisted and saw Storm land on the floor. She scrambled around and picked up the photograph. Then Danny felt the chains on his wrist become oddly loose; then the next thing he knew, he was on the floor. It hurt too.

Storm jumped up, looking around. A pair of green eyes stared at them out of the shadows. Danny cringed back. A beautiful black panther slinked out and jumped at Storm. Instinctively, Danny closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a very beautiful black cat purring in Storms arms.

"Nice one, Electra!" Storm whispered to it. Electra looked at Danny, and in a very soft voice said,

"Hello, Danny," she said clearly. Great, Danny thought. A talking cat, I'm finally going mad. Just great.

"Electra, Danny, c'mon!" Storm yelled back at them. Danny looked up and realised that she was on her way out. He followed, Elektra on his heel.

He went skidding around the corner, following Storm and trusting her sense of direction.

Her sense of direction didn't appear to be too good. At least three times she lead them to a dead end. As if it weren't hard enough to keep up with her, Danny thought. He'd never seen anyone run so fast, let alone a girl.

Then they were in the cave. Storm suddenly skidded to a halt, a look on her face.

"Storm, what's wrong?" Electra asked. Storm shook her head, her expression grave. Then she jumped sideways just in time. Dark Shadows had sent streaking black stuff at her. Fortunately, they had missed her by a few centre metres. She did a back hand spring and prepared to fight.

That was when Danny snapped. Maybe it had been the fact that he'd been attacked quite a few times in the last day, but whatever it was, he just snapped.

He thrust his hands out and froze the entire lot of them. Storm cocked her head at the Dark Shadowsicles.

Electra rolled her eyes. It was an amazing feat for a cat.

"RUN!" Electra yelled. Danny bolted, doing 112 miles per hour, the fastest he could fly. Apparently, not the fastest, because Storm, with Electra in her arms, was beating that by far.

They sped around the corner.

Maybe it was the fact that Danny was flying much slower than Storm, she was going too fast, but he noticed a small flap of paper fall to the floor. He darted down and picked it up.

It was a photograph allright. There were three people in the picture; an adult woman, a little girl and another girl that looked about ten. Danny looked closer. _It couldn't be! _He thought to himself. He hadn't seen a picture of her for nearly four years. But yet, that was her mother standing behind her and her sister in front.

Alex Score grinned out of the photograph at him.

What was a ghost doing with a picture of his best friend that died four years ago?

"Hey, you dropped this!" he yelled and sped after Storm. He'd ask her then.

He rounded a corner and saw her just a few metres in front of him.

"Here, you dropped this!"

Storm turned abruptly. She saw what Danny was holding and gasped. She grabbed it, shoved it in her belt, turned to Danny and said,

"Did you look at it?!"

She was angry, no doubt about it.

"Well, did you?!" she asked when he didn't answer. Danny gave in.

"Yes," he said meekly. She glared at him.

"I was curious!"

There was a bone-shuddering crunch and something flung Storm into the wall. She went straight through, large pieces of rock crashing down.

Danny twisted around and saw the Dark Shadows advancing. He flew upwards, but not before a bright flash of pale green light illuminated the corridor for a fraction of a second. He glanced around, trying to source it, but saw nothing that was strange. The Dark Shadows flew up to him, but unlike last time, Danny was prepared.

He iced them all. A couple of kicks and punchs and ghost ray blasts put paid to the rest. He flew back down to see if Storm was okay.

He looked into the rock fall.

"Oh my word!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger.**


	11. Now: The Mirror

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**This was a rather quick chapter.**

**Now: The Mirror**

Camryn rubbed her head in pain.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

Danny gaped.

"It's rude to stare," she said, annoyed. Danny stared some more. She glared at him, unaware.

Then she looked down.

"Damn, damn, damn!" she shrieked. She'd taken one look at her hands and known that she'd gone from Storm to Camryn.

"Crud," she muttered. _Why me? _She asked silently. _Why?! _

Danny thought frantically for something to say. It was getting awkward with Camryn glaring at him.

"Ummm," was all he could think of.

It was obvious that she knew about him, she'd said so already.

Danny was just really surprised to see another half-ghost. The only other half-ghost he knew was Vlad Plasmius. Danielle wouldn't really count. How he could have been in the Ghost-Zone all those times and not found out was strange.

_But Plasmius would've known _Danny thought. This was impossible.

There was a loud crash and Camryn jumped about a metre in the air.

_Twitchy _Danny thought. Camryn steadied herself and glanced around. Something solid hit Danny from the behind. It knocked him off course, but he regained balance. Spinning around, he saw Vendetta standing at the mouth of the corridor.

"I'm lucky I fitted those alarms," she snarled, her silky voice replaced by an awful scratchy one.

"No matter,"

With an awful, skin-crawling shriek, her features started to blur. As her features melted into each other, Danny saw Camryn take a step back.

A huge, scaly creature took Vendetta's place. She reared and Danny saw black scaly wings. The smell was overpowering.

Vendetta snarled and started towards Camryn, claws and teeth bared. Camryn shrieked and dived out of the way.

She landed in a combat pose, knees bent and hands resting on the floor. She snarled and a ring of bright green light appeared down her middle moving along her body.

In her place was Storm. Black and green pants, the colours separated by a lightning like pattern, held up by a white belt. Her shirt showed her stomach slightly, the pattern on the pants repeated on the shirt. Its sleeves clung to her arms and ended at the elbows. She was wearing fingerless gloves, one green, one black.

Camryn stood up and hit Vendetta squarely in the stomach with a blast of blue ghost ray. Vendetta stumbled. Camryn landed on the floor, and Vendetta flew backwards; she'd sent a blast of wind in her direction.

Vendetta lunged again, but Danny hit her this time with his own ghost ray. Vendetta stood up abruptly and lunged yet again.

Danny powered up his ice power, Camryn pulled her arms back, her hands balled into fists.

As Vendetta was about to reach them, Danny let loose his ice, and Camryn shot lighting out of her right index and middle finger. Vendetta fell to the floor, but got up again. She had melted the ice.

"I don't think this is working," Danny said worriedly. Camryn twisted around. She was about to say something, no doubt really sarcastic, when a voice spoke up.

"Time out!"

Camryn, Danny and Vendetta froze. Clockwork flew over to Danny and Camryn and slipped Time Medallions around their necks. They unfroze instantly.

Camryn smiled at Clockwork.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, thanks Clockwork!" Danny muttered. Clockwork winked, and then turned to Camryn.

"It's behind the big boulder on your left," he said. Camryn nodded. Danny frowned, confused.

"Time In!" he said, and disappeared. Camryn darted around Vendetta, who lunged in the completely wrong direction. She skidded around the boulder. Danny flew up and peered over.

Propped up next to the boulder was a mirror. It wasn't a normal mirror; when Danny looked into it, all he saw was mist; Camryn picked it up carefully.

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" Vendetta screamed, anger showing clearly in her voice.

Camryn looked up, grinned and punched the mirror. Clouds of mist escaped and started flying around the room.

***

Back in Amity Park, Sam was sitting on her bed, reading a book and listening to music via headphones. Suddenly, she jerked up so fast, the headphone plug ripped out of the CD player. She'd just thought of something. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialled Danny's number. It rang, but there was no answer. She sighed and dialled Tucker's number. She struck gold on this one.

"Hi Sam," Tucker answered.

"Tucker, "Sam said, "haven't you noticed, but Camryn Storm looks a lot like Alex Score?"

"Yeah, funny enough, I had. D'ya think-?"

"Yes. Definitely," Sam said firmly.

***

"NO!" Vendetta howled. "ALL MY WORK, FOR NOTHING! THE MIRROR OF MEMORIES! AARRGHHH!" She turned and looked at the girl that had broken her precious mirror.

"You, this is all your fault!" Vendetta snarled.

"Well, actually, you were the one that took away all the memories I had of my family and friends, plus their memories, so how can this be my fault?"

Vendetta took a step forward.

Alex Storm cocked her head, willing her to come closer. Danny was dumbstruck and overjoyed at the same time; Alex Storm was _alive!_; Alex Storm had ghost powers. Danny didn't know which one was more unexpected.

Wait 'till Sam and Tucker found out! Danny thought.

**I got the insperation for the mirror when I was listening to one of Ashley Tisdale song's, Overrated. It goes **

**_the mirror_**

**_has shattered_**

**_I'm finally free_**

**It's a really good song. On the album Guilty Pleasure.**


	12. Now: Reunion

**The Storm Chronicles: Missing Alex**

**The last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of its characters, just Alex, Camryn, Vendetta, the Dark Shadows and Aunt Sara**

**Now: Reunion**

Sam and Tucker blinked across the table at Alex. She grinned at them, shrugging her shoulders.

"So let me get this straight," Sam said, "four years ago, we were told you died by falling out your bedroom window. Then, four years later, ya pitch up, alive and healthy, saying you've been stuck in the _Ghost-Zone_, of all places. How do we know it's really you?" she asked, not as easily conivenced as Danny and Tucker. Alex sighed.

"In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunchbox, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it,"

Sam didn't react. "I already know that," she said.

"Oh,"

She lapsed into silence. Sam slumped in her seat. Tucker fidgeted.

"So," Sam began, "what happened?"

Alex shook her head.

"I dunno, I can't remember all of it. I'm gonna piece it back together, though. Starting tomorrow,"

Tucker and Danny glanced at each other. "Why tomorrow?"

"I've got to go see my family," she said. Danny, Sam and Tucker. Neither of them wanted to say anything. Alex stood up and walked to the door. They'd been sitting at the back table of the Nasty Burger.

"_I'm not saying anything!"_ Sam hissed.

"Don't look at me!" Tucker protested. Danny shook his head. They both glared at him. "Okay, okay, fine!" he gave in and hurried after Alex.

"Uh, Alex?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

Danny hesitated.

"Um, about your family…they've kinda, well…moved,"

Alex hesitated.

"That's okay. My aunt Sara's still here, I bet. She'll tell me," Alex set off towards the outskirts of town. Danny sighed. Sara would tell her.

***

Alex walked up the steps leading to a porch and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Alex heard footsteps and her aunt Sara opened the door.

"Hello?" Sara said. Alex grinned.

"Aunt Sara, it's me, Alex?" Alex said. Sara stared.

"Oh Alex!" Sara hugged her. Alex hugged her back.

"Where've my mom and them gone?"

Sara hesitated.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but you see, they were killed a year after they moved. There was a terrorist attack-they didn't make it. I'm sorry, Al,"

Sara hugged Alex again. Alex just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**The next story, The Storm Chronicles: The Journey, will explain everything.**


End file.
